This invention relates generally to devices for damming insulation around and away from heat producing objects.
With the increasing awareness of the efficient utilization of our energy resources, methods of conserving those energy resources have been given prime attention. Insulating buildings to prevent heat transfer between the inside and the outside environments has played a major role in conserving energy. However, insulation installed over a heat producing object, such as a recessed light fixture, may entrap heat and result in a fire. Thus, a need has arisen for a device for damming insulation around and away from heat producing objects such as recessed light fixtures.
Past attempts to satisfy that need include devices utilizing metal clips which attach the edges of panel members together. These clips were easy to loose and did not provide connection at the vertical middle of the device such that the devices were prone to bulge in the center allowing insulation to escape into the device and contact the heat producing object. Furthermore, prior devices were unable to fit around any size heat producing objects, required cutting of the device, and/or were unable to be easily shaped to fit around any shape of heat producing object.